


Untied

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Fingering, Nipple Play, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, breath play, castielspnbingo's Castiel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After Sam falls into hell, Dean is on a rampage to try and get him back, but you shut down. No tears, nothing. In a desperate bid to feel something, to knock yourself out of it, you ask Cas for help - for comfort. It’s nothing you haven’t done with him before, but that had been for fun. This was altogether different.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Untied

Tears.

Throwing things around the room.

An almost idiotic determination to get Sam back regardless of the consequences.

You’d take any of it over this.

Nothing. A black hole. Emptiness that stretched far and wide.

You couldn’t take it anymore. If you weren’t able to feel something - anything - soon, you knew you were going to go something you’d regret. You’d do something that would tear what remained of Dean’s heart to shreds. You couldn’t do that to the only brother you had left. But the temptation was like a freight train and you were tied to the tracks. 

Praying to Cas took every ounce of energy you had, but he answered. When you cast your eyes upon the renegade angel, a hint of relief invaded your body and you were desperate for more.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“Everything.”

“We’re going to get him back, Y/N. I prom-”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Make promises you can’t keep!” You yelled. It was the first outburst of any kind since Sam had fallen into the Earth right in front of your eyes. 

The steadfast warrior flinched in the face of a woman in pain. “Y/N, I-”

“Cas, I don’t feel anything. I can’t cry. I can barely get angry. I can’t do anything. Dean’s out there busting his ass to get our brother back and I’m walking around like a zombie. I need to feel.”

“I wish I could help,” he replied, not understand what you meant, unable to read between the lines. “I really do-”

“Cas, you can.”

“How?”

“You know how. You...me...bring me to the edge. Make me feel something. I’m so tired of feeling numb.”

Finally understand, he shook his head. “No, Y/N, that was different. That was just for fun. You said so yourself. I couldn’t do that when you’re in so much pain.”

“But that’s what I need. My life is out of control, I need to feel control. Yours. I need to be taken over the edge. I need something before I do something I regret. Something that hurts Dean even more than he’s already hurting.” There was a waver in your voice, but still no emotional release. “Cas, please...”

Head in your hands, you felt Cas come up beside you, his calloused hand combing through your hair. “Do remember our word?”

“Blue,” you replied, looking up into the crystalline eyes of your angel. “Cas, thank you.” You stood up and began to undo the buttons of his shirt when your wrists were bound together by an invisible force, warm and comforting.

“Quiet.” 

There was nothing but him.

“I’m going to release you for a moment. Take your clothes off and get on the bed.” 

With your hands freed, you undressed yourself, shedding the last bit of guilt and self-doubt along with your clothes. As you sunk into the ratty motel bed, you refused to take your eyes off him. He was your anchor and without it you’d simply remain numb until the worst had happened. 

Despite his growing arousal, he sat at your side and asked you again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Cas, I can’t function like this...please.”

He bent down to kiss your forehead, the weight of yet another Winchester’s life resting on his shoulders. “Blue.”

You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, concentrating on the way his grace snaked its way around your limbs, binding you to the bed by all fours. Testing your bounds, you tried to move your arms and legs to no avail. “Keep quiet, or I’ll gag you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Warmth spread across your chest as his grace licked at your nipples, sending little jolts of electricity through each and every nerve. You wanted to touch yourself, to send yourself into overdrive as quickly as possible, but his binds were strong. Your nipples puckered under the firm touch of his grace and his breath hitched. He watched in amazement as your body quivered at his hands. 

Grace traveled outward, skirting over your bound limbs, like leaves being dragged across the ground by the wind. “Please,” you whispered softly. Your body bucked beneath his ministrations, the teasing almost too much and not enough. As the warmth continued to dance around you, he sat at your side and skirted his hand over your stomach, which fluttered at the physical connection. His grace was one thing. His hands were so much more. Held so much more power than he realized.

When his roughened palm cupped your sex, you whimpered and bucked into him, wanting nothing more than a rougher touch. He took you off guard and began rubbing at you sex, bringing you up and at the edge before you could comprehend what he was doing. Just as you were about to come, he removed his hand and walked away, removing his trench coat and tie. “You wanted release right? Well, you’ll get it, but not that easily.”  
A film of tears glazed over your eyes, so ready for what was to come. Cas returned to your side, his palm gently grasping the side of your neck and applying pressure, just enough to know exactly where his hand lay. His fingers dipped into your pussy and pressed intently against that sweet spot inside you. With skilled movements and practiced hands, he brought you to the brink of orgasm over and over and over again. You lost count, mind too fogged with thoughts of him to remember anything except the feel of his hands, the warmth of his grace and the hitch of his breath as he watched you unravel. 

With the next near-orgasm, you bucked against him, biting your lip to keep from crying out. You could barely move. Your nerves were on fire. And you were so close. So unbelievably close. “Do you think you’ve earned the right to cum?” He asked, voice even despite the worried look in his eyes.  
“Yes, Sir. I’ve been a good girl. Please let me come.”

“Next time, you may.”

Breathing a huge sigh of relief as he dipped his head between your legs, you anticipated the first swipe of his tongue. He licked up the length of your pussy before pinching you clit and dipping his tongue inside. He moaned at your taste and slipped two fingers inside all while continuing his assault of your every nerve through his raw celestial power. 

Your orgasm crashed into you like a bullet from a gun, making you arch off the bed and cry out his name. Through each cry, twist and turn, he continued his assault until it hurt. “Cas! Fuck! I can’t-Cas!”  
Every emotion that had been damned up behind a wall of numbness came tumbling down as he devoured the arousal pooling between your shaking legs. For the first time since Sam died, you began to cry.

“Cas, I-I-” you sobbed, not sure of what the end of that sentence even was. Releasing your binds, he cradled you against his chest, saying nothing and just letting you be. Allowing you to be undone, untied.


End file.
